


Самолетик

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обидно посреди лета слечь с простудой. Хорошо, что друзья всегда где-то рядом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самолетик

Солнце застыло в зените, припекает коротко стриженые макушки. От раскаленной дорожки под форменными приютскими ботинками поднимается зыбкий зной. 

Карл в очередной раз запрокидывает лицо, заслоняясь ладонью от яркого света, вглядывается в темные окна санитарного изолятора в попытке различить что-нибудь за бликующими стеклами. Брюс понуро ковыряет носком ботинка асфальт.

Слышится стук — в одном из окон распахивается фрамуга, из зазиявшего провала выглядывает смуглое смеющееся лицо. Короткие вихры треплет сквозняк, потянувшийся мгновенно в душный полумрак помещения. 

— Энтони! — Карл дергает Брюса за рукав, и тот вяло поднимает взгляд, но все же улыбается и машет приветливо рукой. Энтони энергично машет в ответ, разворачивается и снова скрывается внутри. Недолгое время спустя он возвращается, держа в руке что-то белое, коротко замахивается и разжимает пальцы.

Белый самолетик из простого тетрадного листа планирует широкими кругами и приземляется почти у самых ног Карла — тому остается лишь наклониться, чтобы его подобрать. Самолетик, теплый от разогретого асфальта, подрагивает крыльями, похожий на птичку-трясогузку, готовую выпорхнуть из рук. 

Карл разворачивает листок, пытаясь разгладить его на весу, и Брюс заглядывает через плечо — тень от его головы ложится поверх простого, поспешного рисунка. С бумаги смотрят, обнявшись, три мальчишеские фигуры. Лица условны, но вполне узнаваемы: Брюс зажимает подмышкой толстую книгу, Энтони улыбается уголком рта, Карл возвышается между ними. Под картинкой неровные буквы: «Viribus unitis».

— Я с тобой одного роста, между прочим, — говорит Брюс, но все равно выглядит довольным.

— Ты просто сильно сутулишься, — отвечает Карл спокойно и вновь поднимает взгляд к приоткрытому окну.

Энтони высовывается уже едва ли не по пояс, и Карл обеспокоенно машет обеими руками. Ему хочется крикнуть: «Завтра мы снова придем!» Но кричать нельзя. Да и незачем.

Карл дожидается, пока Энтони вновь скроется за темными стеклами. Вместе с Брюсом они еще некоторое время разглядывают окно, а потом, еще раз помахав на прощанье, выдвигаются в сторону жилого корпуса. В нагрудном кармане клетчатой рубашки Карла лежит белый бумажный самолетик. Карл иногда касается его сквозь тонкую хлопковую ткань, и ему кажется, что он чувствует биение еще одного сердца.


End file.
